Zu Tanzen Mit Tod
by Inquisitive
Summary: They took an oath when they were twelve, now at seventeen are they ready for the consequences? Rated for language and violence.
1. start tape

Zu Tanzen Mit Tod

Author: Inquisitive (Ink)

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Disney does. I don't make any money off of them. Disney does. I will never make any money off of them. Disney will. I'll be this repetitive in court too, so why not save yourselves allot of boredom and not sue me? : )

A/N[1]: This is going to be a horror story. Some parts are most likely going to be pretty gross. If this bothers you, please don't read it. I do not wish to be responsible for people's nightmares. If however you are like me, and gross horror stories amuse you, enjoy! : )

**start tape 2001436**

"Don't come any closer."

"Okay, I'll just sit right here."

"What do you want?"

"My name is Dr. Golding, I'm a psychiatrist, I'm here to help you."

"No one can help me."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's after me."

"What is?"

"... I don't want to talk anymore."

**end tape 2001436**

**start tape 2001437**

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm alive."

"You don't sound too happy about that."

"If you had been through everything that I have been through, you wouldn't exactly be a ray of sunshine either."

"Well, that's what were here for. I want to help you get through what happened."

"Your talking as though I'm going to be here long enough for any of this to matter."

"Why wouldn't you be, are you suicidal?"

"(laughter) No, I'm not suicidal, at least committing suicide would be my choice."

"So you believe you are going to die?"

"I know I'm going to die."

"Does this have something to do with what happened at your school?"

"Yes." 

"And with what happened to your friends?"

"Yes."

"What did happen to your friends?"

"...............................


	2. tomorrow

**~Flashback~**

Dave and Specs were at their lockers, gathering the books they would need that night for homework, and getting ready to go home for the day, when Itey walked up behind them.

"Mush, call me later." He called over his shoulder before addressing the boys in front of him.

"Hey guys, are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked, grinning like a maniac.

Dave looked at Specs and Specs shrugged.

"What..." Dave started. But before he could ask, their attention was drawn to two figures racing down the hall.

"SNITCH!" Kid Blink yelled, running top speed after the brunette. "Give me my backpack back before I kill you!"

"You'll have to catch me first." Snitch called back, weaving through the crowds of students who were roaming the hallways and eventually disappearing around the corner.

"When I do catch you, your gonna regret it!" Blink yelled as he picked up speed, and crashed strait into Jack as he was coming around the corner, effectively knocking him off of his feet. "Sorry Jack!" He called over his shoulder as he regained his balance and continued his pursuit of the errant thief.

Jack got up off of the floor, and dusted himself off before heading over to where the three boys were still congregated.

"As I was saying," Dave said as Jack joined them, "What is tomorrow?" Itey and Jack looked at him, shocked.

"You mean you don't remember!?" Jack asked, sounding amazed that anyone could forget such a thing.

"Remember what?" Specs asked. Itey turned his attention to him.

"You mean you don't remember either?" He asked sounding dismayed.

"Remember what?!" Both boys said, getting fed up with this merry-go-round of a conversation.

"The Oath." Jack said reverently.

"What oath?" Specs asked, now more confused than ever.

"God, you two really don't remember do you? Tomorrow is the day we fulfill the Skip Day Oath." Itey said, as Jack nodded his head in agreement.

Sudden realization dawned on Dave's face.

"Jack, that was five years ago!"

"No shit," Jack said, "That's why it's tomorrow."

"We were only kids when we took that oath." Specs said.

"Which is why it has such a lame name." Itey put in.

"Do you honestly expect us to go through with this?" Dave asked

"Of course!" Itey exclaimed.

"Dave, we took a blood oath, we can't break that sacred promise can we?" Jack asked.

"Ketchup." Dave stated.

"Huh?"

"We took a ketchup oath because we were all to afraid to draw blood." Dave said.

"Not_ all_ of us were scared." Jack pointed out, "And anyway, it doesn't matter that it wasn't real blood, it still means the same thing. It was symbolic man!"

"Jack, I have a math test tomorrow." Dave protested.

"All the more reason!" Jack said, growing more excited.

"I don't know." Dave hesitated.

"Dave, do you really want to be the only guy who didn't do it?" Jack asked. Dave looked pleadingly at Specs for support.

Specs just shrugged.

"What the Hell," He said nonchalantly, "I'm in."

Dave sighed.

"All right fine, but if we get caught I swear to God...."

"We won't get caught." Itey promised, cutting off whatever idle threat Dave was about to insert.

"So what's the plan?" Specs queried.

"We're all going to leave our houses like we're going to school, then we can cut back and go to Skittery's house. His Mom's working, but we have to make sure not to get there before eight o'clock so his little sister doesn't see any of us when she heads for the middle school." Itey answered.

"Okay, I'll be there." Dave said as he walked down the hall.

"Me too." Specs added as he headed in the other direction.

Jack and Itey gave each other high fives. Now everyone was coming, and tomorrow was going to be a blast.

Specs pushed the front doors open and stepped out of the school and into the bright spring sunlight. He slowly began the long walk home, wishing for the millionth time that he had enough money for a car.

About a block away from the school, a car he recognized pulled up next to him. Spot rolled down the window.

"Hey Specs, want a lift?" He offered.

"Sure." Specs said gratefully, tossing his backpack into the back seat and climbing in after it, carefully avoiding the empty soda bottles and fast food wrappers occupying the small space. "What's up Race?" He greeted the boy who was currently occupying most of the front seat with himself, his bag, and his skateboard.

"Nothing much." Race replied offhandedly as he frantically punched the buttons on his gameboy.

"So, are you guys coming tomorrow?" Specs asked as they sped down the road at a speed which was most likely illegal.

"Of course!" Race exclaimed, obviously beating whatever level he was on, because he took the time to look up as he said it.

"I can't believe the only people who forgot were me and Dave." He groused.

"I didn't have a chance to forget," Spot said, looking pointedly at Race. "It's the only thing he's been talking about for a week now."

"It's not everyday you get to skip school!" Race defended himself.

"Race, you skip school like once a month." Spot pointed out.

"Well, it's not everyday you get to skip school with a purpose." Race amended, sticking his tongue out, before going back to his video game.

Spot brought the car to a halt with a satisfying screech in front of Specs' house moments later.

"Jesus! Give a guy some warning before you do that." Race cried as he caught himself on the dashboard.

"What do you think seatbelts are for dumb ass." Spot stated casually as Race glared at him.

"I don't see you wearing one." Race grumbled.

"That's because I know when I'm gonna stop." Spot shot back.

"See you guys tomorrow." Specs said, getting out of the car, and completely ignoring their bickering.

"Yeah see ya Specs." Spot said distractedly as he drove off still arguing.

Specs rolled his eyes, walked into the house, and threw his bookbag into the corner.

"At least I don't have to do my homework." He said to himself as he walked into the living room and grabbed the portable phone.

He quickly went upstairs, avoiding his father in the kitchen, and when he came to his room at the end of the hall, he locked the door behind him, kicked his shoes off, settled down on his bed, and dialed the number from memory. It rang six times before anyone picked up.

"Hello?" Came the high pitched voice on the other end of the line.

"Bobby, is Dutchy there?" Specs asked.

"Just a sec." He heard Bobby slam the phone down on the table, then he cringed and held the phone away from his ear as the kid yelled, "DUTCHY! One of your idiot friends is on the phone!" A moment later there was the distinct sound of someone getting smacked upside the head.

"Hello." Dutchy said picking up the receiver.

"Hey Dutch, it's me." Specs said.

"Hi Specs, sorry I missed you after school, but I had to come straight home to babysit." Dutchy said with distaste.

"Good luck." 

Dutchy laughed.

"Thanks, I need it. I swear to God the kid needs Ridlin or something. He _never_ stops moving."

"Maybe an elephant tranquilizer would be more effective." Specs joked.

"You think they sell those around here?" Dutchy asked seriously.

"You might be able to find one on Ebay." Specs said helpfully. Both boys started laughing.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Dutchy asked once his giggles had died down.

"I wanted to make sure you were gonna be at Skittery's tomorrow." 

"Sure I am! I wouldn't miss it for all the penguins in Antarctica." Dutchy proclaimed. "Your coming right?" He asked.

"Yup." Specs agreed.

"Great, that's everyone!" Dutchy said excitedly.

"I can't believe that everyone is willing to do this after five years." Specs said.

"What can I say, we're honorable." Dutchy replied. "Oh Man! Specs I gotta go, I think my brother found the power drill." He said quickly, hanging up before Specs even had a chance to say goodbye. 

Specs laid back on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. He was starting to get excited about tomorrow too. It would be the first time in five years that all eleven of them had spent more than an hour together all at once. His mind began to drift, back to the day they had taken the Oath, five long years ago.

A/N[2]: Well, what do you think? It starts off a little slow, but it gets better I promise. Please review! Reviews make me happy. : ) I'll get the next chapter up soon, I hope. : )

~Ink


	3. 5 years ago

Zu Tanzen Mit Tod

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Disney does. I don't make any money off of them. Disney does. I will never make any money off of them. Disney will. I'll be this repetitive in court too, so why not save yourselves a lot of boredom and not sue me? : )

A/N[1]: Sorry this took so long, my English teacher has me writing a research paper, and my memoirs at the same time (yuck) So I'll update as often as possible, but I can't make any promises.

**5 years earlier**

"Dutchy, we're gonna get caught!" Specs whined as his towheaded friend dragged him down the street toward their destination.

"Specs would you relax? Nobody'll catch us, Jack's Dad's at work, and _your_ parents aren't even in town!" Dutchy reasoned. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Dutchy saw two figures speeding down the nearly deserted street.

"Conlon, if you don't slow down, I'm going to kill you!" Race yelled as he held onto the handle bars he was sitting on for dear life, and reflexively tightened his grip on his skateboard which was in his other hand.

"Chill out Race, we're not even goin' that fast. What are ya, a pussy?" Spot shot back as he stood on the peddles, trying to get the bike to go faster.

"NO! It's just that last time you did this, you stopped without telling me, and I almost broke my wrist when I fell off." Race said defensively.

"If you'd a been payin' attention instead of complaining, you would have known I was stopping. Besides, did you see the skid mark I left? It was nearly three feet long!"

"I think I'm gonna walk from here, in case you get any more bright ideas."

"Come on Higgins, without your weight I can't get a good skid mark!"

"Your gonna end up getting us both killed one of these days."

"At least we'll go out with a bang." Spot supplied happily.

"Yeah, a bang and a Splat and a Crunch and a Smash and a Shatter..." Race added miserably.

"Hey guys!" Dutchy called cheerfully from the sidewalk.

"Hi Dutch." Spot said as he slowly brought the bike to a stop, (much to Race's relief), and hopped off to walk it the rest of the way.

They continued on to Jack's house in relative silence, the only noise breaking the early morning peace, was the sound of Race's skateboard scraping across the pavement as he pushed himself along with one foot. When they arrived, Jack was waiting for them at the front door.

"Come on guys, your late. Everyone else is already here!" He exclaimed as soon as they were within earshot. 

"Jack! Shut up before one of your neighbors catches us." Specs pleaded.

"You worry too much Specs." Spot stated as he dropped his bike in the front yard, not even bothering with the kick stand. Race jumped off his board, stepped on the end, and snatched it neatly out of the air.

As the boys walked into the house, they all threw their backpacks into the front hall closet, before Jack ushered them into the basement which served as a den/rec. room. When he reached the bottom step, Dutchy looked around to see what everyone else was up to. He was so excited he was nearly jumping up and down.

Snitch and Skittery were playing pool, or they were trying, neither of them were any good. Mush, Kid Blink, and Itey were sitting on the couch playing video games. Mush and Blink, (obviously on one team), were currently kicking the snot out of Itey.

"Jack, would you get your ass over here?" Itey yelled the minute Jack stepped back into the room. Jack rushed over and jumped over the back of the couch to land in a sitting position, he quickly grabbed his controller and and started frantically punching buttons. 

"I thought you said your were good at this game." Jack snapped as he desperately tried to get his guy to come back to life.

"I am when it's not two to one." Itey said matter of factly.

Spot and Race immediately rushed over to the fooseball table. 

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" They both chorused. Race held out paper as Spot held out scissors.

"Damn, I hate bein' red." Race grumbled as he walked over to his side.

"It won't kill ya." Spot said smirking. Race held up his middle finger. Spot retaliated by holding up both of his middle fingers, and sticking out his tongue.

Specs rolled his eyes, and walked over to see what Dave was doing huddled in the corner. Dutchy followed and glanced over Dave's shoulder at the book resting in his lap.

"Is that MATH?!" Dutchy asked incredulously. Dave blushed and immediately snapped the book shut.

Everyone else froze.

"What?" Dave exclaimed, growing uncomfortable with everyone staring at him.

"Your doing homework?" Race asked in disbelief.

"Just because I listened to you guys and skipped school, it doesn't mean I have to fall behind." Dave retorted.

"God Dave, it's one day, I'm sure it won't kill you." Blink said. Itey stood up and walked over to Dave, carefully he picked up the book with two fingers, and held it as far away from himself as possible as he walked back across the room.

"From now on, their shall never again be math on skip day." He decreed as he threw the book into the closet and locked the door. Dave rolled his eyes before retreating his math book and packing it neatly into his book bag, then he went and sat down with Dutchy and Specs who were starting up a card game.

They all had a blast as they played various games, and generally goofed off as the hours slipped slowly by, eventually it came time for lunch. Jack ran upstairs and grabbed the plate of sandwiches he had made the night before, and a big bag of chips, then Mush came up and helped him carry down the sodas.

"What do ya got Jack?" Itey asked eagerly, eying the food. 

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and chips." Jack said as he set the food on the table.

"Jack!" Snitch yelped.

"What?" Jack asked, totally clueless as he took a bite of the sandwich.

"I'm allergic to peanuts!" Snitch cried indignantly, waving his medic alert bracelet in front of Jack's face.

"Oh man Snitch! I forgot, I'm sorry. I think theres some fruit up in the fridge." Jack replied quickly. As Snitch ran upstairs, everyone was thinking about the same thing.

It was in the fifth grade, all of the boys had been gathered in Snitch's kitchen where his mom had made lunch. Suddenly, Snitch dropped the sandwich he had been eating. He started breathing rapidly, and his lips were turning pale blue. His mother dropped what she was doing and rushed over pulling Jack and Spot out of the way, and yanked Snitch up out of his seat by his arm. She swiftly grabbed his allergy kit out of his back pocket and took out the EpiPen. She took the cap off with her teeth and pressed the unit onto Snitch's thigh, holding down the black button on top with her thumb. She then laid him gently on the floor, and dialed 911. The boys found out later that the sandwich he had been eating had been on the same plate as some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a little bit of peanut butter had rubbed off onto the bread. Snitch later told them that the shot his mother had given him had contained epinephrine, which was a form of adrenaline which counteracted the allergine. For a time, everyone had been really careful about what Snitch ate, but after a while his allergy along with his medic alert bracelet just became a part of who he was, and no one paid any attention to it anymore.

Everyone glared at Jack who was looking guilty.

"What? I didn't do it on purpose." He said defensively.

"It's okay guys, it was an accident." Snitch said good-naturedly as he came back down with an apple. Everyone relaxed after that and they finished every scrap of food on the table in no time. By the time they finished, it was getting late.

"Today was awesome!" Race stated as they sat scattered around the room, just relaxing.

"Yeah." Mush agreed immediately.

"Let's do it again next year." Itey said suddenly.

"We can't." Dave said.

"Yeah," Specs acquiesced, "If we do it every year, our parents will eventually catch on."

"Plus it won't be special anymore." Snitch added.

"How about five years from now?" Dutchy asked.

"Cool," Race said, "But we have to promise to come."

"How are we gonna remember a promise we made five or ten years ago?" Spot asked.

"We'll make a pact." Dutchy said. "A blood oath."

"Okay," Skittery agreed easily, "But we have to write down a specific oath."

"Easy," Itey said, "In five years we'll all skip school. The end."

"We gotta word it good you moron." Jack concluded, smacking Itey's shoulder.

"First we need a piece of paper." Specs pointed out. Dave dug through his backpack until he found a nice piece of paper and a pen that worked.

"Well, what should it say?" Blink asked.

"I know!" Race exclaimed. "We the people..."

"Way to rip off the constitution Race." Spot retorted.

"Shut up Spot." Race shot back, "Where was I?"

"We the people." Specs reminded him.

"Oh yeah, we the people, who are currently in Jack's basement."

Snitch giggled.

"What? It's true." Mush pointed out.

"Alright, what's next?" Dave asked as he finished writing.

"Do hereby swear." Specs put in.

"Hey, that's good." Itey said in awe.

"That five years... what's the word?" Jack started.

"Hence?" Spot tried. Everyone looked at him. "Hey, I pay attention in class sometimes." He pouted.

"On this same day." Dave continued the sentence. 

"We shall all get out of school, and get together for the day." Itey put in happily.

"No matter what." Mush said.

"Or else your soul shall be cursed for thousands and thousands of years." Dutchy stated firmly.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Race asked.

"I think you should lay off the comic books Dutch." Specs told his friend.

"Com on guys, what's next?" Dave asked impatiently.

"What shall now be referred to as the Skip Day Oath." Skittery said.

"Nice name." Itey said sincerely. 

"Thanks." Skittery replied.

"This we do swear on our good names." Blink finished.

"Yeah right." Spot said laughing.

"Hey, some of us have good names." Specs said bristling. 

"'Cause some of us are goodie two shoes." Race said looking pointedly at Specs and Dave.

"Are we done?" Itey asked.

"Not yet, we have to put 'and in blood, which shall bind us to our contract forever' at the end." Snitch added.

"Alright!" Jack said, high-fiving Spot. "Now what?"

"Now we sign." Dutchy said grabbing the pen.

"Why do you get to sign first?" Skittery asked.

"Because I have the pen." Dutchy said as he snatched the paper from Dave. When they had all finished signing, they looked at one another.

"Well, if it's gonna be a blood oath we gotta draw blood." Spot informed them as he pulled a pocket knife out of his back pocket.

"Maybe we'd better not." Mush said, backing up a step.

"Yeah, that looks like it'd hurt." Dutchy agreed, also moving away from Spot.

"Come on you guys." Race pleaded, "It won't be a blood oath without the blood!"

"Hey, I've got an idea." Jack said as he raced out of the room and up the stairs. He came back a few moments later carrying a familiar bottle.

"What d'ya got there Jack?" Blink asked.

"Ketchup." Jack responded proudly.

"For what?" Snitch asked.

"To use instead of blood." Jack explained.

"Aww, you guys are no fun." Spot said sullenly as he folded up his knife. Each boy proceeded to dip a finger into the ketchup and press a fingerprint next to their name. When it had dried, Specs picked it up.

"Okay, now read it back." Skittery insisted as everyone sat down on the floor at Specs' feet. Specs held up the paper and read...

**We the people, who are currently in Jack's basement, do hereby swear that five years hence, on this same day, we shall all get out of school, and get together for the day. No matter what, or else your soul shall be cursed for thousands and thousands of years, Thereby fulfilling the Skip Day Oath. This we do swear on our good names, and in blood, which shall bind us to our contract forever.**

**Ryan "Dutchy" Madison**

**Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins**

**Evan "Spot" Conlon**

**William "Skittery" Devlin**

**Jack "Cowboy" Kelly**

**Michael "Kid Blink" Parker**

**Daniel "Snitch" Baker**

**Adam "Mush" Meyers**

**Christopher "Itey" Vincent**

**James "Specs" Gage**

**David Jacobs**

When he was finished reading, Specs glanced at the clock and was startled to see that it was almost three o'clock.

"Guys, we gotta get out of here before Jack's dad gets home." He said, folding up the paper and sticking it in his pocket. Everyone scurried around, trying to make the room look halfway decent, before grabbing their bags and rushing out the door.

"See you Monday." Spot called back as he peddled off with Race on the handle bars.

"Bye." Jack called from the doorway.

Dutchy and Specs were the last to leave. As they walked home together, Specs pulled the paper out of his pocket.

"Here Dutchy, you hold onto it." He said, pushing the paper into Dutchy's hand.

"I don't want to lose it." Dutchy said looking at the contents of his hand skeptically.

"Don't worry about it Dutch, I trust you." Specs said as the two friends parted company at Dutchy's house.

"If I loose it it's your fault, and I'll put a curse on you." Dutchy warned.

"See you Monday Dutch." Specs said, laughing to himself as he walked on to his own house down the street.

A/N[2]: Dudes, I'm serious, think about it. The scene with Snitch and his mom is a flashback in a flashback in a flashback. Wow, I think I just short circuited my brain. Anyway, please review!

~Ink

#####################################################

Shoutouts!

Sapphy~ I'm glad horror amuses you. I shall even get around to writing some eventually, (*grumbles* stupid plot getting in the way of my fun) I will answer all of your questions in due time, do not fear. Just for you, I have a special Racetrack action figure (complete with skateboard and gameboy) Enjoy : ) Thank you for reviewing!

Fionn Mar~ I shall write more, here it is : ) I'm glad your so excited, sorry this chapter is sort of like back story ~shrugs~ I'll get to the good stuff eventually. Thanks for the review!

Repeat~ Worry not, for I shall answer all of your questions in due time. Until then, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
